Like Usual
by song six
Summary: <html><head></head>"Take for instance, Wally and I. We never have to touch until necessary...but lately, I can't help but notice we've been touching. A lot." Kid Flash hasn't been acting like the usual, and it's driving Robin crazy!</html>


**Disclaimer: **I do not own 'Young Justice'

* * *

><p>'Like Usual'<p>

by Song Six

* * *

><p>Boys don't touch. They just don't.<p>

Now girls do it all the time. They touch each other's hair. They link arms and hold hands. They poke each other in weird places. They hug all the time. They do a lot of unnecessary touching.

They even spread their cooties to guys and touch them all the time too!

Boys just don't touch that much unless they really have to. Usually we stick to high-fives, one arm bro hugs, and a hand on the shoulder.

Take for instance Wally and I. We never have to touch until cases where there's no place for me to shoot my grappling hook and we have to escape fast. So, he has to carry me out, but that's no big deal. And we always high-five, you know, like usual.

But Lately, I can't help but notice we've been touching. A lot.

The other day we were in the lounge playing Soul Calibur II, and I totally owned him! Being the bad sport he was normally when I'm about to whoop his butt for the nth time he'd grab my controller and chuck it over the couch. This time however, I was surprised…

"Come on KF! Is that all you bring?" I probe, but he doesn't say anything. He just gives me a look and then looks back to the screen. Preparing for him to steal my controller, I tighten my grip. Suddenly a tingling sensation jolts up my sides and I'm face down eating carpet while someone is on top of me!

He's sitting on my back poking at my sides. "HAHAHAHAHA…K…HAHA…F! HAHAHA!...What ar…HAHAHAHA! You doing?" he doesn't answer, he just keeps tickling me and I'm struggling to escape. Aside from all the contact, it still beat Joker's laughing gas.

When he's finally done he gets up and my belly hurts from laughing so hard.

"What…was…that…..for?" I ask, but he doesn't respond and just picks up his controller and defeats my character while I catch my breath. That's when he finally says something and he's gloating about being the champion like he usually does.

"HA! I beat your ass Rob!"

I could have sworn he only used the videogames as an excuse to get so close if it weren't for the fact he doesn't seem to notice. But at the same time it seems as though he does.

Every time we go out on missions he always seems to be right behind me when I'm showing everyone any information. Usually that's not weird, but it is when his hand is on my shoulder and he keeps it there. Does anyone even notice? No, seems normal to them.

And since we go on covert missions we're usually hiding in bushes or nooks and crannies, and he somehow always manages to find himself next to me. This would also not be weird if he didn't have a need to make sure our shoulders or legs were touching. I know I'm not crazy when I say he makes sure, because if I move away he just moves closer!

I seem to be more paranoid about this unnecessary touching Kid Flash and I have been doing, but he seems to be concerted about it all. Does he even realize? Does it even bother him like it does me?

Then there was the time I was in Central City for Batman on my R-Cycle delivering a package to the Flash. Normally it'd be quicker to just use the Batwing, but with me being away on young Justice missions so much it's good to take the R-Cycle on a long drive. This way the engine doesn't face complications.

I wasn't sure what was in the box, but it was pretty light, but probably something very important.

Once I reach about a mile or so outside the city I switch the R-Cycle to 'civilian' mode and change into my sunglasses, hoodie, and jacket.

I drive into the city I make my way to Wally's school since by now he'll just be getting out. Hopefully no one realizes the strangeness in a thirteen year old boy driving a motorcycle death trap.

I park in front of the school and count down to the ringing bell, "Three…two….one." *RING**RING*

A swarm of high school kids came walking out. One red head in particular came rushing out as if he's just been released from a ten year sentence and hasn't seen sunlight for years.

But he slows down as he passes a group of giggling girls. Of course, typical Wally West. They smile at him and he smiles back, and then girls usually do they **touch** him. Always with the unnecessary touching.

By the way he's standing and his half lidded eyes I could tell he was probably hitting on them, they're all buying into his charm until one of them notices my cycle. That's when they all start to whisper to each other curiously.

Wally turns to see what they're pointing at and spots me out, _finally_, and dashes towards me.

"Dude! What are you doing here?" he asks happily completely forgetting about the girls he was just flirting with earlier. He stands really close to me. He's been standing closer to me lately which only makes me feel smaller than I normally do and more self conscience to our height difference.

In order to create some distance between us I turn around and take out the package to show him. I explain to him about the delivery I had to make for Batman to his Uncle Barry. Wally doesn't ask much about the box, but he did ask why I brought the R-Cycle. I explain to him how I needed give it a ride every once in awhile and he just nods. He also stares at it, before excitedly begging me to drive us to his house so he doesn't have to take the bus.

I give in immediately since it was his uncle I had to see, and luckily I have an extra helmet just in case. When we get on, I flinch as he scoots up so close to me and his thighs were touching the back of my legs, and he doesn't hesitate to wrap his arms around my waist. So…much…touching!

The ride over there felt like an eternity. With Wally right up against my back while both our bodies felt the vibrations of the motorcycle we were super aware of each other. I kept my concentration on the road trying to ignore the fact there was someone against me.

Because he was taller he could easily lay chin on the top of my helmet. And he did.

When we arrive, his Uncle Barry is there and I give him the box. He and Wally than insist I stay for dinner and I do. Every time I ask Wally to pass something, he always managed to brush his fingers over mine. There is was again with the physical contact!

Before dessert even comes Wally volunteered to take out the trash and rushes out of the house. His Aunt Iris and his mom comment on how unusual it was for him to do the chore on his own. His Uncle Barry says it's probably to show his guest, me, how responsible he is.

Just in time to polish off half the Bundt cake Wally is back, and he stuffs his mouth. There's a funny look on his face, and I want to ask him if something happened while he was out. I don't get the chance when his dad comes in telling me my cycle was leaking.

I drop my fork and run out, someone messed with the R-Cycle!

I go ballistic wondering who could have done it, and I start asking Wally about all the possible villains in the area, but the Flash tells me it's getting late and I should be more worried with getting home to Gotham on a school night. He calms me down telling me he'll bring the R-Cycle over sometime over the week and he could just run me home for now.

I listen to him since he's in the League and someone Batman trusted so I could too. Plus no one could deny the friendliness and the kind smile of Barry Allen. Something Wally picked up.

Speaking of Wally, he than freaked out saying he wanted to go for a run and begs his Uncle to allow him to take me home since we were best friends and all.

At first he says no, but Wally continues to give him pleading eyes and they share a knowing look. I can't put my finger on it, but I could tell in their silent stare they were sharing a full conversation. The Flash gives in and Wally immediately changes into his Kid flash costume.

He picks me up bridal style and tucks my head into his chest. I could feel his fast heartbeat. I could feel his tense muscles. I could see how all this running make him this way, but I still believe Kid Flash could relax a little.

"Hey KF! Is something wrong?" I ask him, but he quickly says 'no' and just keeps running.

When we finally get back to Gotham he slowly sets me down and hugs me goodbye and than went dashing off home. There were two things wrong with this picture.

He hugged me a normal hug. Not a bro hug. More touching!

Kid Flash was blushing madly

Now here I am pacing back in forth in the batcave wondering what the heck was wrong with my best friend. For someone trained under the world's greatest detective I still couldn't piece together the mystery that was Wally. I should be monitoring the screen for Batman but I couldn't really concentrate.

We keep touching. He keeps avoiding eye contact. We keep touching. He doesn't ever say much anymore and he's usually spewing all his thoughts. We keep touching. He was all weird the other night at dinner. WE KEEP TOUCHING!

Before I can continue in my thoughts, I saw a blinking red light from the corner of my eye. Someone was trying to contact the batcave.

"Robin," a smiling red clad speedster greeted on the big screen

I stop pacing and look up, "Hello Flash, is there something you needed from Batman? He's out right now patrolling…"

"Oh no, I need to go soon, but I just wanted to let you guys know I checked the surveillance cameras," he then makes a look that meant 'bad news', "it's about your R-Cycle."

He had my full attention now, "you figured out who messed with my bike?"

He scratches the back of his head and started responding, "yes, but you should not react too…rashly when I tell you ok? He…told me…his reasons, and yeah, they were pretty stupid and he's willing tohelpwiththedamageandhe'sreallysorryandIdon'tknowwhy…" by the way he was nervously talking faster and faster I already had an idea of who it was without him ever saying anything.

"Wally."

"Y-Yes." I'm not even sure what to say, so I don't say anything.

"Uh, well, I havetogonowbyedon'tbetoomadatthekidI'msurehe'lltellyouwhylaterbyenow!" and I'm left here sitting in my chair ready to kill Wally.

It's the weekend again and Young Justice were meeting up for a lesson from Black Canary. Today we would be going over self defense, good thing too. Kid Flash was going to need some.

Recognize. Robin. B01.

When I arrive I'm immediately greeted by Miss Martian, Aqualad, Superboy, and even Artemis gives a 'Hey Robin!' Kid Flash wisely hid away.

"Kid Flash! Robin is here and we can start training! Where are you?" M'gann asks as she flies around looking for him.

"What's Baywatch's problem?" Artemis squints her eyes and asks me," when he got here he was pretty jittery and he kept darting around like he was avoiding something or _someone_."

I just shrug my shoulders and head to the training area as M'gann and Aqualad continue to search for him. Eventually they find him under the covers of Superboy's bed.

"Nice of you to show up, " Black Canary bites out with an annoyed tone.

Kid Flash slumps his shoulders and avoids looking at me. Everyone seems to be able to feel the tension in the air. That's why it was awkward when she calls us up to be the first to spar with each other. I am so not turbed right now.

"Alright, Kid Flash, you're gonna show us what you know about self defense, and Robin shall attack. Go!"

He doesn't move from his spot, in fact he just stands there which annoys me. When you're in combat you have to be ready.

"Come on! You're supposed to make the battle dictate on your terms! Remember?"

I run towards him and jump into a flying kick. He finally realizes we're in a spar and moves away just in time.

When I reach the ground I twist myself back into the air with my arm and fling a couple batrangs his way. He pulls his goggles down and dodges them just barely.

While he's distracted by those I go in and shoot my grappling hook around his legs yanking him down hard into the ground.

He lands on his back and the floor reads: Kid Flash, Fail.

"Hahaha! I told you! Now you lost. What were you thinking anyway?" I laugh

Aqualad shakes his head at me. He says I need to learn to be more respectful and not to laugh at other's failure. But I'm kind of annoyed at Kid Flash right now so I didn't really care.

"I was thinking…I don't know! Ok!" His face was red probably embarrassed from losing, and he sounds really flustered. Kid Flash than stomps away ignoring Black Canary's calls to come back. Soon we just continue with the lesson. I feel a little bad, but he's the one who's been acting so unusual lately!

While we watch Aqualad and Superboy go at it M'gann just keeps glancing over at me with concern, and eventually Artemis sighs and walks over to me.

"Hey, what's been up with you and Kid Retard lately? Especially just now?"

"How should I know? He's the one who's been acting weird," I answer sort of defensively

"I think you hurt his feelings when you laughed at him, maybe you should apologize," M'gann chimes in after she flies over. I cross my arms stubbornly, but I knew she was right.

I'm about to walk off when Artemis stops me, "look, I don't know how your friendship works and all, but something must be up if you two have been so awkward with each other."

"It's not just…"

"I know it's not just today. I'm not stupid. You don't think I've noticed the way he keeps glancing over at you, acing nervous, and turning red all the time like he's always in his goddamn underwear or something?" What? I didn't notice those things, I just knew he kept getting too close into contact.

"Whatever it is, just fix it. Before it affects a mission like it just affected your spar," and with that she took Miss Martian away to probably convince each other to go for Kaldur again or something so the other could have Superboy.

I sigh defeatedly and walk around looking for Kid Flash. Surprisingly I find him almost immediately in the kitchen stuffing himself with frozen pizza…ok, not so surprised.

"KF, we need to talk," he freezes in mid bite and begins pulling away from the fridge and stuffing the rest of the slice into his mouth.

With his mouth full he angrily asks, "whamf?" he doesn't even make eye contact

"I'm sorry for laughing," he finally looks up at me, and I realize once again just how small of a distance he's closed between us.

"I was a jerk in there. You were distracted. I need to grow up more," he frowns for a second before the edges of his mouth turn upward.

"Even if you are the prized prodigee boy wonder of Batman, I guess you're still just an immature thirteen-year-old," he smiles and I smile knowing we're ok again…almost anyway…

"It's just that…I know what you did to my R-Cycle, and I've noticed you've been acting so unusual," his green eyes go wide and he pulls me into a tight hug twirling me around frantically as he freaked out.

"I'msosorryRobinI'msosorryit'…idon'tknow!" he sputters out

"It's…ok…can't…breathe!" he lets me down and I catch my breath

"I'm so sorry!"

"I just want to know why."

He's doing the weird 'be quiet thing' again and I am once again not concerted. Not concerted at all. When he does open his mouth he mumbles, but I can't understand what he's saying.

"KF, speak louder now or I'll tell Kaldur why he woke up with painted toenails the other night. Supey, why a part of his hair got shaved off in the back. Artemis, why her bra was frozen in the freezer. And of course Batman, what happened to his…"

"Dude! OK OK! Look…I wanted an excuse to…take you home?" What?

"You wanted an excuse. To **carry **me home?"

"You don't have to word it that way!" he huffs while sitting down on one of the kitchen stools and looking down.

He wanted a reason to touch me. So all this touching has been on purpose. And if what Artemis said is true…

A blush crept up from my neck to my face when I put all the pieces together. It's been so obvious and it took me this long to figure it out. I bet Artemis probably knew before I did. Batman's training only helped me solve crimes not…these types of situations…I'm too young for this kind of problem!

"Wally…" at the sound of his real name Kid Flash snapped his head up knowing either something really bad or really good was about to happen.

For a second I hesitated in asking ,"Do you…like me?" I gulped not sure which response I wanted to hear

"Would you stop being my best friend if I did?" he asks very seriously with no tones of joking or sarcasm. Suddenly all my nervousness and fear was gone.

"Of course not KF! You're my best friend always! There's nothing that could tear us apart!" and I really meant it. I can't believe he could ever believe I'd stop being his best friend. That would never happen.

He made a huge grin and pulled me into a hug. I didn't mind touching this time.

"Thanks Rob…" he let's go of me quickly and looks at me a bit scared, "so now what?"

There was of course only one appropriate answer…

"I beat your ass in our rematch spar that's what! Hahahahahahaha!" and before he could say anything I disappear and he freaks out wondering how I always do that, like usual.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong> Reviews are cool! Especially ones that help improve my writing. And check out my page for more Kid flashxRobin stories! I adore this couple!


End file.
